Un traître parmis nous ?
by LovesHarry
Summary: Ceci est un OS inventé de A à Z tout comme les personnages ! Un traître ce cache et fini par ce faire attraper ?


Un traître parmi nous ?

Description des personnages : Jim, Marvine, Marc

Jim Calligan : Personnage principal ; 28 ans, lieutenant de police; grande maturité, intelligent ; réputation plus à faire ;

Physique : 1,80m, cheveux court, brun, musclé, yeux vert.

Marvine Loxar : Personnage secondaire; policier, 25ans, malin, enfantin;

physique : 1,75 m, blond, yeux noir.

Marc Layer : Personnage secondaire; médecin légiste;60 ans; bavard;

Physique : cheveux gris, yeux bleu, bedonnant.

ooooo

Londres 1965. Deux policiers avait reçu un appel d'une joggeuse qui venait de découvrir le corps d'une jeune femme dans le bois de Colliers, dans le district de Merton. Le premier policier s'appelait Jim : plutôt grand (il ne mesurait pas loin d'un mètre quatre-vingt), aux cheveux courts et brun, était remarquable par ses yeux verts qui vous transperçaient comme s'il lisait dans votre âme. C'était un homme qui avait beaucoup de mérite en temps que lieutenant. Le deuxième se nommait Marvine : aussi assez grand lui aussi, il avait les cheveux blonds en contraste avec des yeux d'un noir profond. D'un caractère plutôt enfantin, il était aussi malin qu'un singe c'est pourquoi il fallait se méfier de lui. Malgré son jeune âge, il était devenu policier très rapidement.

Après quelques minutes de route dans la voiture de service avec son jeune coéquipier, Jim se gara à proximité du lieu du crime, et pour les quelques centaines de mètres qui restaient à parcourir, ils marchèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un homme se retourne et vienne à leur rencontre. D'après les informations qu'on leur avait données, la victime s'était faite violemment agressée.

\- Bonjour Marc.

\- Bonjour Jim, bonne journée ?

\- Marc, il est six heures du matin ! Bref, peux-tu m'en dire un peu plus sur la mort de cette jeune fille ?

\- Oui : elle a reçu trois coups avec une arme blanche mais je peux dire qu'avant sa mort, elle s'est bien débattue ! Son assassin doit sûrement avoir des traces de griffure, car elle a quelques ongles cassés.

\- Très bien, merci Marc. Tu me préviendras quand tu auras terminé l'autopsie.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Marc s'en alla à bord du corbillard. Cependant, Jim remarqua que Marvine n'était pas très à l'aise depuis le début.

\- Eh bien ! Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme... Alors, qu'as-tu trouvé sur cette jeune femme ?

\- Si, si, je vais bien. Euh…Eh bien, la victime s'appelle Maria Silvester, elle a vingt ans et n'a pas d'antécédent judiciaire. Ses parents habitent de l'autre côté du parc. Apparemment elle allait leur rendre visite.

\- Bien, je vais aller leur annoncer la triste nouvelle et leurs posé quelques questions, et toi, tu vas continuer à récolter des indices pour les faire analyser par le laboratoire.

\- D'accord, lui répondit son adjoint.

ooooo

Jim partit donc en direction de la maison des parents de la victime qu'en à Marvine il alla récolter les preuves. Jim arriva sur le palier de la maison et frappa, il attendit quelques instant et un homme d'environ 45 ans lui ouvrit et lui dit.

\- Bonjour c'est pour quoi ?

\- Bonjour monsieur Silvester je m'appelle Jim Calligan je suis policier.

\- Policier ! Pourquoi un policier viendrait ici ? Il c'est passé quelque chose ? Dite le moi s'il-vous-plaît! Fit l'homme prit de panique.

\- Monsieur j'ai la désagréable nouvelle de vous que votre fille vient d'être retrouver assassiné dans le parc juste devant ceux quartier.

L'homme se retenu de pleuré Jim se dit qu'il pleurerait surement quand il se retrouvera seul.

\- Est-ce-que je peux entrer j'aurai quelque question à vous posé.

\- Oui…Entré ma femme est dans le salon.

Le lieutenant pénétra dans la maison puis dans le salon assis entrain de tricoté se trouvait une femme qui a environ le même âge que sont mari. D'ailleurs le pauvre homme s'assit à côté et commença à lui parlé quand il eut fini la femme éclata en sanglot. Plusieurs minutes passa et les pleure commença à s'estomper. Le père de Maria décida de prendre la parole à la place de sa femme toujours bouleversé par cette horrible nouvelle.

\- Lieutenant je suppose que vous voulez nous posez quelques questions.

\- Oui en effet et si vous êtes près alors je vais commencez à vous les posez.

\- Allez-y.

\- Bien connaissait vous des personnes susceptible d'en vouloir à Maria ?

\- Non ma fille était quelqu'un de très gentille et généreuse.

\- Très bien et avait-elle un petit amis ?

La femme releva la tête elle avait fini de pleuré mais se soir surement dans sa chambre elle pleurera avec son mari la perte soudaine de leur précieuse enfant. Elle se moucha une dernière foi et répondit à la question.

\- Oui elle m'en avait parlé elle ma dit que c'était du sérieux mais que ces temps si sa n'allais pas fort. Elle ma dit qu'elle c'était disputé avec lui pour quelque chose mais Maria ne ma pas dit de se que sa traité.

\- Merci madame et es-que vous connaissez sont nom ?

\- Non mais elle ma dit qu'il est policier et qu'il à cinq ans de plus qu'elle.

\- Policier ? Bien merci madame, monsieur je ne vais pas vous embêté plus longtemps. Et encore toute mes condoléance.

\- Merci lieutenant et s'il vous plaît arrêté la personne qui à tué notre fille.

\- Oui bien sûr, je m'en ferais une joie.

Jim sorti de la maison des parents la victime. Il avait été vraiment choqué lorsque la mère lui à annoncer que sont petit amis est un policier et si jamais c'était vraiment le cas et que c'est lui qui la assassiné se qui reviendrait à dire qu'il y a un traître parmi nous et sa va être une longue et difficile enquête. Marc le médecin légiste l'appela lorsqu'il était sur chemin de sa voiture et lui dit qu'elle n'a pas subit d'agression sexuelle et que c'était surement un crime passionnelle sur ces paroles le lieutenant arriva à sa voiture, rentra et pris la direction de l'appartement de Maria seule étant donner que Marvine sont jeune coéquipier était reparti avec l'équipe des scientifiques. Arrivé la bas il demanda au concierge de lui ouvrir l'appartement de la jeune femme, il remercia le concierge qui parti le laissant seule. Jim fouilla alors en moins de deux heures sauf la chambre de la défunte. Il y entra et à première vues il n'y avait rien de suspect il y a une armoire, un bureau avec une assez grande glace et tout le nécessaire pour se maquiller s'y trouvé et enfin un lit de place qui été ranger avec deux oreiller mais en s'approchant du lit, il le tâta et senti que l'un des oreillers et légèrement dure un peu rectangulaire. Jim décida donc de l'ouvrir se qui fut assez facile car en enlevant la tête d'oreiller il découvrit une fermeture éclaire discrète, la tira et sorti se qui il y avait dedans et se sont des photos et vit avec stupeur qui l'homme sur la photo est sont jeune coéquipier embrassant Maria, la on ne pouvait pas le nier Marvine est bien le petit ami de Maria et que c'est pour cela qu'il avait adopté un comportement étrange sur le lieu du crime. Sur cette surprise Jim parti en direction du commissariat avec les photos en mains. Arrivé à contre cœur il arrêta Marvine sous la surpris de ses supérieurs et des autres policiers présent.

\- Marvine Loxar vous êtes en états d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Maria Silvester vous avez le droit de garder le silence et de prendre un avocat si vous ne pouvez pas il vous sera commis un.

Jim l'emmena dans la salle des interrogatoires mais avant sa il lui enleva sont arme de servis et les clés de la salle des interrogatoires. Après l'avoir fait s'asseoir il sorti et expliqua à tout le monde l'histoire enfin l'histoire fini il alla voir Marvine pour l'interroger.

\- Marvine es-que c'est toi qui à tué Maria Silvester ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle m'a dit quelle allait me quitté alors je l'ai suivi et … je voulais lui parlé pour qu'elle revienne sur sa décision mais elle à refuser alors … je l'ai tué.

L'interrogatoire terminer Marvine fut emmener en prison et quelque mois plus tard il fut jugé et reconnue coupable. On lui retira sa plaque et passera vingt ans en prison. Jim lui continua malgré la trahison de Marvine envers la police à arrêté les coupables.

Voilà ! :) j'espère que cette histoire vous à plus ^^ Laissez moi des reviews pour me donner votre avis :)

A la prochaine !


End file.
